Portal Crystal
by flarey phoenix
Summary: when Cyclonis comes across a special Crystal enabling her to create portals she disposes unwanted crystals into it, what if a girl from our world picked them up, what if Cyclonis, dropped a portal Crystal through by accident? StorkXOC, one-sided AerrowXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1 – who you lookin at?

**My POV**

Well it was a normal boring day…. I'd found yet ANOTHER crystal in the forest in the exact same place I kept finding them… this time it was a nice purpley colour, but ho where are my manners, my name is Jen, I'm a 14 year old girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes, I wouldn't say I'm pretty or anything but hey everyone's special in their own way right…? Right? Ok so here I am bored out of my brains on my sisters' computer because my own is completely dead, so I decide to practice my growing sword skills… I'm not that good at that either although my instructor says I'm a natural…. I'm positive he says it to cheer me up…. Yeah I'm also a tad paranoid, sue me. I have a puppy…. He's small but cheery, he's a black and white fluffy welsh collie born on a farm.

Well enough of my rant on my life let me explain what happened on that rather weird day.

**Nobodies POV**

"**BRYN!**" Jenny yelled and the pup ran in with a fluffy slipper in its mouth, she took it out and tapped him very very lightly on the nose "what have a told you about taking my slippers?" she asked and the pup lowered its ears apologetically and she smiled and stroked the dog "how could I stay mad at you?" she asked and picked him up, she put him in the front room whilst she called her dad.

"Hello?" he answered

"Dad when will you be home?" she asked

"Sorry Jen, these Cars are a pain in the neck it's guna be late… around 3am-ish." He answered sheepishly

"Dad!" she groaned

"Just make sure your brother gets to bed and lock everything before you head off to bed got it?" he asked

"Yes dad." She answered

"That's my girl, and don't go messing with those stones you found… their kind of… strange." He instructed

"Ok… well if that's all then I have to go Bryn is being a pleb." She grinned

"Ok seya."

"bye!" and she hung up then ran upstairs, climbed into the attic and took the bag filled with Crystals… she may have said ok to not messing with the stones, but this was crystal not stone, she was rather cunning when it came to that. She was an expert in crystals, stones…. And art, she loved drawing, maps, characters from the TV anything that came to mind really… she was also an inventor, her room was a complete mess with small robots and other random objects, her prized possession was in-fact a small robot of Brainiac 5 from the TV show Legion of Superheroes, she'd made it from scratch, metal and all, it moved talked… and handed her pencils… it also helped her with her math homework. She took the Crystals and went back downstairs and into the front room to have the small pup pounce on her knocking the bag to the floor, a purple one fell out and plummeted to the floor, she went to grab it but it slipped out of her grasp and smashed on the fireplace.

"well that was a-" she cut off mid-sentence… where the Crystal lay shattered, a swirling vortex now… swirled sucking in her the pup and the bag of Crystals then closing as quickly as it came. Just as it did her brother came though the door

"JENNY!!?" he yelled looking round and was the mess in the front room "erm…. Jenny?" he asked fearfully then shot to the phone to tell his dad she'd disappeared… along with the dog.

The Condor dwelled on a sun-kissed Terra with warm beaches and warm water, one crew member however, chose to stay inside the ship whilst the others had fun, that one crew member was a lanky Green Merb, his name was Stork. Stork was sat down reading when the alarm went off and a loud crash alerted him

"I knew it! DOOM has come for me!" he exclaimed depressed then went to check the monitoring systems, what he found was strange, apparently someone had fallen, but not through the roof, there was no hole, but from where exactly? He was cautious as he approached the figure lying face down with a few things piled on top of it, one of which was… moving? The thing jumped up and growled at Stork showing small but sharp teeth. Then the thing underneath it groaned

"Bryn shut up." It mumbled in a girl's voice, Stork just stood there dumbstruck; he could make out long brown hair tied up in a pony-tail and dark brown Merb ears. The girl rolled over making the animal fall to the floor with a thump and she sat up rubbing her head

"What the hell was that?" she mumbled, her face was dark brown with a black stripe under her each eye, her eyes were grass green and her pupils were emerald and she had bright green lipstick on. She also had a ring on her finger and a necklace similar to the storm hawks symbol around her neck

"Erm… who are you?" Stork asked shocking the girl she stared at him for a few seconds confused as to what he was also wondering if he would eat her or something, so she decided it'd be best to make up a random name

"First who are you?" she asked suspiciously, he groaned

"Stork, I'm the pilot of the Condor." He answered and she raised an eyebrow 'bird names heh?' she thought and had the perfect name just pop up in her head

"I'm Heron." She responded

"Ok then Heron, where did you come from?" he asked eyeing her like the plague also slightly eyeing her cause she looked… wow, her body was slim and curvy, she wore a black tight top that showed her mid-drift and baggy black pants that hugged her hips but fell loose the rest of the way, her brown furry feet were bare

"Erm…." She decided the play the 'I don't remember' game just in case "I'm not quite sure, I hit my head kind of hard… and well… wait a minute…. What are you?" she asked bewildered and he looked at her with a mix of confusion and bafflement

"The same as you obviously." He stated and gave her a mirror "how could you not know?" all that he got was a brief 'eep' before she fainted with the dog looking at him funnily. He looked at her prone form and wondered if she carried any infectious diseases that he should be worried about. Bryn sniffed at his Merb mistress and licked her face until she woke up

"Bryn!" she yelped shocking Stork "wow… thought it was a dream… oh well, so where am I?" she asked and he looked at her like she was crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2- good guys and bad guys

"Hey do you think we should head back and surprise Stork?" Fin asked deviously

"Could be a laugh." Junko added grinning Aerrow shook his head smirking

"Hmmm… ok fine, but don't scare him too much, you know how he can get." He warned and they both shot off

"That was kinda mean." Piper pointed out

"Not really, they can't scare him in broad daylight…. I don't think they can anyway." He mumbled the last bit as Radarr shot off after the two boys with Piper and Aerrow in tow.

"So let me get this straight…. I'm a Merb?" she asked and he nodded "and I'm in a place called Tropica in the Atmos?" she counted off her fingers… which she was shocked to find only four fingers. He nodded again and she smiled "well then… how do I get home?" she mumbled to herself

"What do you mean? Our terra was destroyed by the Cyclonians…" he stated suspiciously

"The Cy-whatians?" she asked confused and again the look of complete bafflement and shock plastered itself on his face

"How do you not know any of this?" he asked

"….erm…. I hit my head?" she stated/asked and was pulled out of her train of thought when Bryn started yapping

"They're back." Stork sighed readying for the scare.

"Who?" she asked

"The rest of the team." He answered and she saw a blond head just poking through the door and hushed laughter. She stood up, wobbled a bit cause of her weird feet then walked over to Stork

"They're at the door by the way," she smiled and Fin and Junko jumped out screaming when Bryn jumped on them from behind making Jen (or Heron) laugh her head off

"Oh good one Bryn." She laughed as he licked Finn

"Weren't you supposed to scare Stork… not him scaring you?" Aerrow asked smirking then noticed the dog

"What's that?" he asked then saw Heron and his eyes widened "and who's THAT!" he asked emphasising the word 'that'

"She fell from somewhere… we don't know where yet but she doesn't know who the Cyclonians are." Stork answered

"Heron's the name, weapons and inventing is my game." She winked then turned to face Stork "yo Stork? Did you by any chance see a brown bag near where I landed?" she asked

"You mean this?" he asked and held up the bag

"Yep, now gimmie!" she grinned and went to grab it but he pulled it out of her reach since he was quite a bit higher than she was. She smirked and stood on his foot, he yelped and dropped the bag "don't mess with me Merb." she grinned and opened the bag then emptied the contents on the floor, her pencil case was there, her plain paper pad was there… she had no idea how her little robot got in there, and then her phone fell out with earphones and then a load of crystals fell out.

"What the?" Piper wondered looking at the stash of Crystals

"I found em." Heron grinned "the rest is mine." She stated "now is anyone here smart enough to tell me what these little babies are?" she asked holding up a Solaris Crystal and a firebolt crystal

"You couldn't have just found those." Piper stated

"actually… yes I could, I find them all the time, last time it was a weird purpley one… but I broke it… it sent me here weird enough." she explained then clamped her hands over her mouth realising she'd said to much

"You said you didn't know how you got here." Stork stated accusingly

"Well I don't really know HOW I got here…. I just know by what means I got here." She replied smartly

"So you broke it and it sent you to us?" Aerrow asked

"That's my theory." She grinned then looked at everyone… the guys seemed to be staring at her "ok what is it?" she asked getting annoyed

"What do you mean?" Aerrow asked

"What's with the staring?" she asked "I need a mirror… a full body mirror." She stated and Junko ran off then brought back a shiny piece of reflective metal and held it in front of her "….." even she was silent for a few seconds "is that… me?" she asked

"Who else would it be?" Piper asked confused

"Well… I've never looked this nice before." Heron said sorrowfully and everyone shared mix looks of confusion and… concern?

"Are you ok?" Piper asked and Heron sniffed

"Yeah… just people picked on me cause of how I looked…. If this is a dream please don't wake me up." She begged

"Erm guys….?" Stork asked as Piper tried to calm Heron down

"What is it Stork?" Aerrow asked and the proximity alarm went off

"- Cyclonians." He replied allowing Aerrow to look through the scope; a team of Talons led by none other than the Dark Ace were flying directly at them

"Piper, get Heron hidden and safe, the rest of you come with me, Stork keep the Condor at a safe distance until someone calls for help." Aerrow instructed

"What is it?" Heron asked

"The Dark Ace." Aerrow replied

"The who?" she asked

"I'll explain when we get you hidden." Piper responded and they ran off to the teams' quarters and hid in one of the spare rooms

"Oooh this is cosy." Heron smiled liking the small room

"Now how could you not know of the Dark Ace?" Piper asked

"I know this may sound weird, but I have no idea who this Dark Ace is, I've never heard of any of you… I've never heard of a Merb I've never heard of Atmos and I've never heard of the Storm Hawks." She stressed and Pipers' eyes widened

"Where did you grow up then?" she asked

"I don't remember, I hit my head when I fell from that dumb vortex thingy." She mumbled. It was a good lie… Piper seemed to believe it

"How are you at piloting a skimmer?" Piper asked

"Never heard of it… except for a stone skimming on water." She answered

"Using Crystals?"

"Not a clue."

"Flying an aircraft?"

"I'm fourteen, I don't even have my drivers permit yet." Heron stressed

"Using energy blades?"

"What like swords?" she asked

"Kinda… they use Crystal energy, like a-"

"Light-sabre." Heron grinned

"Sure… whatever that is." Piper mumbled the last bit and stood up then felt around the shelves in the room until her hands touched the cool smooth surface of an energy blade then grabbed it and brought it down for her to see, the blade was an unusual shape and size for an energy blade, one large sharp pointed stick shot out the middle and two others came out the sides, it was like a trident, piper then brought a second one down and took one of Herons' Crystals and slotted it into the bottom, the crystal she took was a firebolt crystal. The blade charged up with a purple glow

"Wow." Was all she could say

"Here… I know it's risky giving these to you because we don't know who you really are… you could be a Cyclonian for all we know and are out to get us, but so far you've shown no threat to us so here." Piper explained and gave Heron the blades

"Wow…. I've never had anything like this before…. Thank you." She smiled and put them on her belt

"I can't stay in here and just hope they'll be ok, I wanna help… do you think you could help stork?" Piper asked and Heron nodded smiling

"Of course." She stated and Piper smiled and they separated in different directions. Heron had already memorized the different hallways when they ran to the secluded spot on the Condor, so she easily made it to the bridge to find Stork dodging the fire from the enemy ship whilst the others outside kicked the crap out of the talons.

"So why are you fighting harder today Aerrow?" Dark Ace sneered as they clashed blades

"That's… none of you're… business!" he exclaimed pushing him away

"I'm going to make it my business." He smirked as they clashed blades again but this time the swung them instead. Each move the Dark Ace made was blocked by Aerrow with his speed Dark Ace just couldn't get him. Junko and Finn took out five of the talons quickly enough and Piper blasted three, Radarr managed to pick out a small crystal and chuck it into Dark Aces' Switchblade Elite causing him to loose control as the engine gave out. Ace jumped off and nabbed another talons ride as Radarr jumped on his

"Radarr, fly it to the condor." Aerrow instructed he nodded and then flew it back. Stork… not knowing it was Radarr went to shoot but Heron grabbed his hand before he could

"That's the little guy!" she exclaimed and his face turned slightly red but it went unnoticed thankfully. Radarr unfortunately crashed into the wall but jumped ship before it went sliding into the aforementioned wall. Bryn was there and stared at the switchblade before following Radarr to the bridge.

"Stork left wing!" she stated and he dodged the blast that was aimed for the left side of the ship "this is getting us nowhere." She mumbled and ran off to the guns, she quickly figured out how to use them begin somewhat of a weapons expert, she didn't know how to handle them… but she was a fast learner. Return fire came quickly on the Talon vessel as she fired multiple rounds and Stork fired the main guns on the ship. Dark Ace noticed the gun fire from one of the side guns but guessed it was Radarr firing as did Aerrow

"UGH, TALONS RETREAT!" Dark Ace called and they disappeared as quickly as they came. The team made their way back to find Heron checking the bike out with a note book open on the floor and a pencil in her mouth

"Erm Heron?" Aerrow asked

"Hmm?" she asked

"What're you doing?"

"Makin detailed sketches ov the parts on the werchle." She stated with a mouth full of pencil so she spat it out to make more sense "I'm making detailed sketches on the parts in the vehicle, may help." She smiled and finished the crystal converters and the twin magma 66 jet engines. He noticed her hair looked different, she'd let it down then put it back up higher and messier he had to admit, she was one good looking girl… for a Merb that was.

"Why?" Finn asked

"Well I wanted to map out the internal structure of the vehicle and see if I can find a weakness." She stated taking a screwdriver and disassembling the left panel to reveal a bunch of wires "ahhahaaha!" she laughed weirdly and took out a firebolt crystal "Paydirt." She grinned throwing it up then catching it repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3-DISEASE!!!!!

Thanks to stork, Heron was able to get more know-how by studying a few books he gave her on vehicle assembling. Piper shown her how to use the Crystals she'd found and Heron had given her the oblivion crystal and the Solaris crystal in thanks so they had all come to the conclusion that she wasn't a Cyclonian, if she was she wouldn't have given them two of the most powerful Crystals she had. Bryn and Radarr had become good friends and often annoyed Aerrow for fun; just trying to make him annoyed was fun enough.

"Heron are you sure you know what your doing?" Piper asked as Heron took the switchblade apart

"You'll see when I'm done." She grinned and went back to disassembling the bike; Piper shook her head and was about to leave when a rather loud sneeze erupted from Heron quickly followed by another "are you ok?" piper asked her voice laced with concern

"Sure I am –sneeze- ok maybe not." She said with a stuffy nose "I think –sneeze- I have a-a-a -sneeze- cold." And she came out from under the bike "do you guys have any soup?" she asked

"Yeah... I think well last time I checked anyway, why?" she asked

"Soup is the best cure for a –sneeze- cold." She stated smartly

"Ok then... just don't go near Stork." She smirked

"Why?"

"He's paranoid about illnesses."

"... Hey that's my shtick!" she complained then sneezed

"What?" Piper asked confused

"I've been –sneeze- paranoid of illnesses and such since I was 2... It's not fair!" she exclaimed and Piper smirked

"Looks like you two will get along famously." Then remembered something when Heron asked

"Why were you down her anyway?"

"Well Aerrow wanted to know if you'd join the team." She informed her and Heron just looked at her with wide eyes

"Join... this team?" she asked shocked

"Yeah and oh this fell out of your bag." She smiled handing her a black hardback book

"What is my sketch holder doing in that bag?" she wondered to herself then a light bulb seemingly went off in her head "Bryn." She mumbled

"Your pet?" she asked

"Yes he loves picking things up and placing them in weird places... the only problem is –sneeze- is that I can't stay mad at him." She said grumpily as she wiped her nose, Piper chuckled sympathetically

"Come on I'll show you to the kitchen." She smiled and Heron followed her. Unfortunately they had to go into the control room which was where everyone was, and also, Stork wasn't watching where he was going and immediately dashed out of the room then back with some weird material and a few gas masks

"She'll doom us all!" he exclaimed and gave everyone a gas mask

"COPIER!" Heron yelled annoyed then sneezed

"What is she talking about?" Aerrow asked

"Apparently she's been paranoid about illness since she was two... and Stork it's just a cold you can't die from a cold."

"That's what you think, soon it'll turn into flu then into pneumonia, then we all die!" he stated with a skull in his hand

"Is he always like –sneeze- this?" Heron asked

"Unfortunately yeah." Finn grinned

"I am who I am man." Stork stated chucking the skull behind him Bryn barley dodged it and barked at him "sorry." He said and Bryn went back to playing with Radarr

"Piper can I talk with you a minute?" Aerrow asked and she nodded then walked out with him

"What?" she asked

"Did you ask?"

"I told her you wanted to ask if she'd join... she didn't answer just wondered why you'd want her on the team then she started sneezing and forgot all about it." She explained

"Maybe I should ask her..." he mumbled

"That'd be a good idea." Piper agreed "...after she gets rid of that cold." She said and Heron walked out with some soup

"I found the soup." She grinned then sneezed almost dropping it "just gotta not drop it."

"Come with me, I'm sure we can find you a room on the condor." Aerrow smiled

"Erm... oh that reminds me, you wanted to ask me something?" she asked

"Yeah I wanted to know if you'd like to join the team."

"Erm well I –sneeze- would love to... but I'm no good at... anything really." She said

"You're good at dissembling the vehicles and from the looks of it, you cook... you're good with the guns which we recently found out." Piper smiled

"Erm... ok but I have to –sneeze- finish what I was doing in the hanger." She smiled

"You need rest." Aerrow advised and she shook her head

"Not me, colds don't really effect me that much, just make me sneeze a lot." She smiled then sneezed again "just basically annoys me." She shrugged but then noticed something, her nails were sharpened

"You're annoyed." Piper grinned

"Wow... now my nails really are lethal." She smiled; it would have sounded rather threatening if she hadn't sneezed twice right after.

"Come on I think I know the perfect room for you." Piper smiled the led her off to the small since she liked so much. A few hours of rest after she woke up feeling a weight on her stomach, she looked down to see the big brown eyes of her puppy... and a guy in a gas mask

"Erm... is that you Stork?" she asked and he nodded "not that I mind or anything but... what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see how you were doing." He stated

"Piper made you come didn't she?" she asked dryly

"Actually... no." He responded and her eyes widened

"Well I'm flattered that you'd risk illness to see me." She smiled thankfully that gas mask masked his blushing face

"I also came to give you this." He smiled and put a storm hawk's uniform on her bed almost catching Bryn again who was rapidly starting to dislike the paranoid Merb.

"Erm –sneeze- thank you." She smiled and realised "hey I think this cold is disappearing." She grinned

"A Merb can avoid colds and such... unless it kills them first." Stork explained

"Uh huh." She stated weirdly and he nodded then slipped out and closed the door behind him "he's one weird guy... but hey he is kinda cute." She grinned and looked at the clothing. She got up and changed then looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit was a perfect fit it shown curves she never knew she had and fit perfectly with her new dark brown fur. The outfit consisted of a blue and brown top that stopped short showing her mid-drift and tight brown pants with blue patterns on them and her feet were left bare, she also wore arm length blue gloves with only two fingers in them. She let her hair out of its tight band and let it fall down to the bottom of her back. Later on she was found once again in the hanger seemingly building something

"Erm Heron?" Aerrow asked and she bumped her head then pushed herself from under the contraption holding her head

"What?"

"What are you building?" he asked

"You'll see when i'm done." She grinned then sneezed banging her head on the metal she was welding "ouch." She spoke dryly as he chuckled

"Need any help?" he asked grinning

"Nah, i'm fine... you could get me a wrench though." She smiled and he walked off and brought back the tool she needed from Junko's metal supply

"Here." He handed it to her

"Thanking you." She grinned and tightened a bolt on a metal sheet

"So... which Terra do you come from?" he asked

"Well... when I fell through that hole thing... I hit my head... I can't really remember." She lied, she didn't like lying but what could she tell them 'i'm a human and came through some wacky portal into a weird dimension with flying motorbikes to find I was a weird dog thing...? Yeah that'd work' she grimaced at the thought

"Maybe Stork will know... he's a Merb too." He suggested

"I doubt that, he won't know..." she shrugged

"I'll go ask him." He smiled and ran off before she could protest. She shook her head and got back to work. On the bridge Aerrow had accidently scared Stork when he walked up behind him

"Is there any chance you could try and not scare me to death?" he asked dryly

"Sorry Stork." Aerrow replied apologetically "I was wondering, do you know any Terra's where Merbs come from?"

"Well I am a Merb... but no more exist, the Cyclonians destroyed them all." He answered simply

"Hmm... so where did Heron come from?" he wondered

"Personally I don't think she came from a Terra... I think she came from somewhere else... she's not like any Merb I know." Stork pondered

"She's from a terra Stork. Stop being paranoid." He smiled and walked off as Stork shook his head

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He muttered and sneezed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review lately... tellin me you guys gave up on this ever being updated, well i'm extremely sorry about that... I really had NO INSPARATION WHAT SO EVER for it... then i watched Storm Hawks the other day and got my inspiration ;D ENJOY XD **

Chapter 4- the unveiling

"So, you think she's finished it yet?" Piper asked casually

"I don't know, but she still hasn't changed into the uniform yet" Aerrow frowned.

"Actually...she has, you haven't seen her yet with it on" Stork spoke up.

"I went down to see how she was doing before... she had those other clothes on..." Aerrow replied confused

"She probably didn't want them to get dirty, or felt more active in her other clothes," Piper defended her newest friend... who was a GIRL for once. Then a voice startled them all

"She's ready to show you now," It stated and they looked all around for the voice "down here!" it exclaimed and they looked down to see a small robot grinning at them then it ran off back to the skimmer-bay.

"What... was that?" Finn asked slightly scared

"It appeared to be, Herons little...mechanoid... thing" Stork replied

"I dunno; it looked more like a robot to me Stork." Junko frowned not getting that; that was exactly what Mechanoid meant.

"That's what I meant Junko," Stork sighed then put the Condor in its hammock under a small cliff-like thing, then walked off to the skimmer-bay.

"Well then, the robot called, let's go have a look." Aerrow grinned and was almost swiped off his feet when the little pup and Radarr ran between his legs, it was lucky Junko caught him. Piper and Finn laughed then walked ahead of them and saw Heron standing in front of a sheet covered...something; grinning like a maniac with Stork behind her.

"So, what's this thing you built from Dark Aces skimmer... and the spare parts around?" Piper asked

"I'll show you when Aerrow and Junko arrive." She smiled and as if right on cue, they arrived.

"Also... what was that little robot thing you sent to get us?" Finn asked

"Oh, that was my lil B5 robot; I made him a few months ago. He helps me a lot." She grinned

"Wait, you can remember that, but you can't remember where you came from?" Aerrow asked frowning

"Exactly," She shrugged and turned around, she grasped the sheet then grinned "ready?" she asked

"Yeah!" they all answered in unison as Radarr and Bryn barked and made weird funny noises.

"Ok then." She beamed and pulled the sheet away as they all stared

"You... made that?" Aerrow asked

"Uh huh... I know it's not that good but I specialize in robots and wiring... not putting things together..." she sighed

"No, it's amazing!" Piper grinned. What she'd built was a switchblade/skimmer, the paint job had more of an Interceptor colour but held a blue tint, the symbol on the wing clearly let EVERYONE know which team she was a part of, the bike itself was very well built and looked brand new, considering she used a lot of old parts to put it together...

"Really?" she asked "eh... Stork could do better." She shrugged and he frowned

"How do you know that?" he asked

"I saw photos and stuff on some walls, and Piper let me read her mission log, apparently you beat a Rex Guardian in making a skimmer thing in less than ten seconds." She grinned

"Well...yeah..." Stork replied sheepishly; although he was still unsure about her since she gave him a weird feeling... also because she gave him a small sneezing fit a few hours prior.

"This is... awesome." Finn grinned

"Thanks, if you push that button there, a small gun like thing fires out small crystal energy bolts." She beamed

"How did you do this on your own?" Aerrow asked confused

"Well, I've always been good at mechanics and inventing things... just never putting them together, until I made my lil B5 here." She smiled and opened her palm to show a little waving green robot with a cheeky expression on its face.

"Aww that's adorable," Piper smiled

"He gets bigger." Heron smirked and pushed a very small button on its back making it turn bigger into a more battle-like version, but it only came up to her hip "I made him just like the original Brainiac 5, only smaller." She shrugged

"Who's Brainiac 5?" Junko asked

"Oh... you don't know do you... hmm, he's, if I can remember correctly... he's an Android from the 31st century, also known as Brainy, he's part of a Superhero team." She grinned and Bryn trotted over to her with a black book in his mouth. "My Art book!" she yelped and took it from him gently. She opened it to see all her drawings and designs were in perfect condition... except the front one which unfortunately had been drooled on, luckily, it was only a small doodle of some random bunny eating a carrot. Heron put B5 on the switch-skimmer (hehe) letting him finish off a few minor things inside and got to work looking through the pieces of paper.

"You're good." Piper smiled

"Thanks, I've seen better though." She shrugged and finally came to one she seemed to have taken a long time to do, "Hey B5!" she called and a little head popped up from a small compartment "lookie." She grinned and his optics went wide and grinned

"Yay you drew water girl again!" he grinned (not your typical Brainiac 5... is he? XD)

"Water girl?" Stork asked confused

"She's a human/fish, a thing I made up... actually I made up the entire race... imagination rules." She grinned

"Half human half fish?" Aerrow asked then she showed him the picture "wow, any pictures on her...fish like form?" he asked interestedly and she smiled

"Uh huh." And she ran off to find her bag. She found it in a small cupboard then brought it back down to the Skimmer-bay. She dropped it to the floor and shuffled through it until she grinned and brought out a small black device. She pressed a few buttons and a picture came up with a fish girl looking angry with an energy ball of some type spinning round in her hand.

"What's she doing?" Junko asked confused

"Oh, it's an element ball, all elements congregate into one sphere and obliterate anything in its path, really cool actually." She beamed and everyone jumped when the phone started playing some random music "wow... I still got music on here!" she grinned and shuffled through the bag again "oh I know I had them in here!" she growled "AH HA!" she cheered and brought out a wire of some kind, she plugged it into the black device and the music started to come out of the end of the wires only... quieter.

"What's that?" Piper asked

"Your salvation from Finns music," she grinned having heard a loud argument over whose music was better.

"How?" she asked and Heron put the wire ends in Pipers ears allowing the music flow through into her ears as she grinned

"Cool," she spoke

"What is that?" Aerrow asked raising an eyebrow

"Heh, they're called earphones, and the device is a mobile phone... it allows me to talk to people who are a long way away, and listen to music," she explained "I wouldn't suggest trying to talk to her at the moment though," she sighed

"Why?" Junko asked confused

"She can't hear you," she shrugged as Piper took the earphones out.

"Where did you get these from?" she asked

"Probably the same place I came from... I don't remember," she sighed, she was really starting to dis-like lying to them; they'd treated her like family... except Stork whom she noticed was quite withdrawn from everything.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Aerrow asked casually

"My name... my gadgets... my technology skills...and how to fight with or without a weapon," she shrugged "oh and how to draw," she grinned

"Challenge... draw stork," Finn grinned and she frowned

"One sec," she grinned and sat down on her switch/skimmer and took out her pencil case and took a blank piece of paper from her art book and began sketching as he tilted his head in slight confusion as to why she agreed to draw him. A few minutes later she began colouring with multiple shades of green, pale yellow, black, brown, grey and blue. Her eyes shifted from the paper to him multiple times as she sketched. Piper grinned as she noticed in each look a small smile graced her features, "done," she smiled and gave the paper to Stork whom took it uncertainly thinking it was going to explode or something... he looked at it and actually smiled,

"Wow, it looks just like him," Piper grinned as she handed the phone back over to Heron.

"Thank you," she smiled and looked to Stork who nodded in appraisal at her, thankfully she was furry and brown... so nobody saw her slight blush. "You can keep it," she smiled at him

"Thanks," he smiled "but I've got to get back to the bridge," he spoke and walked off with paper in hand. When the guys had gone, Heron started making a few adjustments to the bike

"So..." Piper grinned "like Stork?" she asked and Heron banged her head against the metal out of shock

"Ow..." she mumbled then got out from under the bike "what makes you make that assumption?" she asked

"Well one, you haven't tried to scare him yet, two every time you look at him you smile, you drew him, and you compliment him, it's obvious," she shrugged

"Erm..." she gulped

"S'ok I won't tell him," she winked and Heron smiled

"I do... just, i'm not that good at the whole... relationship thing..." she blushed

"I doubt he's any better," Piper grinned "go see what you can gather about him... without letting him onto anything, just have a chat while the Condor's still in it's hammock," she smirked, "but change into your other clothes,"

"Oki diddily doki," Heron giggled then ran off with her pup and the little robot following her, then she poked her head back round the door "just for the record... I also think Aerrow's gorgeous too" she giggled then scat to her room.

"She's a strange one that girl," Piper smiled then walked to the bridge.


End file.
